This invention concerns the technical field of projectiles used to destroy, at a distance, a target of some description, more generally one of an armored nature.
This invention concerns projectiles of the armor-piercing type.
Destruction of a target at a great distance of a target, and more particularly of an armored target, requires high firing accuracy as well as considerable terminal effectiveness.
High firing accuracy can be obtained utilizing projectiles, for example of the small-caliber, armor-piercing type, which because of their design, develop a high level of impact energy while offering remarkable firing accuracy during their external ballistic trajectory.
Terminal destructive effectiveness can be obtained with the use of an explosive projectile, in other words one containing inside it a charge causing the projectile to explode at the moment of impact.
Utilization of a combination of these two characteristics might be envisaged as a way of creating a shell or projectile capable of meeting the criterion of a capacity for accurate destruction of an armored targets at great distance.
However, creation of a projectile combining these two characteristics is relatively costly, and involves handling, an explosive during manufacture, which must be strictly monitored to prevent untimely explosions.
The presence of such a charge also entails the same problems in terms of storing, handling, and assembling projectiles in or on facilities responsible for firing them.